


Vom Zauber einer orientalischen Nacht

by ParaSchock



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: (non-)sens of life, Ancient Near East, Archaeology, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Illness, Jealousy, Love, Romance, University, Uruk - Freeform, Young Love, emancipation, kiss, lonelyness, parship, powerful emotion
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaSchock/pseuds/ParaSchock
Summary: Sascha ist anfang 30 und schüchtern, wenn es um Männer geht, die sie erotisch anziehend findet. Auf einer Konferenz trifft sie einen besonderen Mann. Was tun, wenn man sich nicht traut?





	Vom Zauber einer orientalischen Nacht

Er war mir sofort aufgefallen: wie er da so saß, eine Reihe hinter mir, in seinem roten Strickpullover und der Jeans. Die langen Beine hatte er zum Gang hin ausgestreckt, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und den Blick auf das vor ihm liegende Heft gerichtet. Ab und an aber sah er auf und ich konnte seine Augen hinter der randlosen Brille sehen. Braune Augen – darauf mochte ich wetten. Braun und wach dreinblickend. Manchmal reckte er sich für einen Moment vor und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, so als wolle er das Gesagte genauestens verstehen, ehe er sich wieder seinem Heft zuwandte, in das er sich, wie ich vermutete, Notizen machte …  
  
Das war der erste Abend dieser Konferenz gewesen, an der ich – gerade mit meinem Archäologie-Studium fertig – hatte teilnehmen wollen, auch, um neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und alte aufzufrischen. Die Vorträge dauerten alle 30 Minuten, mit anschließender Diskussion. Es ließ sich gut an. Und ich, ich war hochkonzentriert beim ersten Vortrag und auch beim zweiten und machte mir fleißig Notizen. Dann aber drehte ich mich während es dritten um. Vielleicht sah ich ja bekannte Gesichter? Dem war nicht so, jedenfalls nicht an diesem Abend. Stattdessen bemerkte ich _ihn_. Und schon in diesem Moment durchfuhr es mich und ich verspürte augenblicklich den Wunsch, _ihn_ einfach nur noch zu betrachten. Doch rasch wurde mir bewusst, dass zu langes Starren auffällig wäre. Also drehte ich mich immer mal wieder _rein zufällig_ um oder versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich, über meine Schultern zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. Denn: Da war was, das wusste ich. Genau mein Typ, der Kerl, mit seinen kurzen grauen Haaren, dem schmalen Gesicht, der geraden Nase und der sportlich-schlanken Figur. Ich schätzte ihn auf Mitte 50, obwohl er viel jünger wirkte. Kurz: ich wollte ihn unbedingt kennenlernen!  
  
Nur wie, verdammt noch einmal?  
  
„Gut“, sagte ich mir, „eine 4tägige Konferenz bietet Möglichkeiten, miteinander ins Gespräch zu kommen.“ … Ja, ganz sicher für einen normaltickenden Menschen. Doch wenn man sich in der Kaffeepause, die ja gerade dazu diente, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und alte aufzufrischen, an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke stellt und sich dann von einem überalterten Professor über seine Kindheit und Jugend zutexten lässt, ohne auch nur die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, aus der Defensive hervorzukommen, dann könnte die Konferenz ein ganzes Jahr dauern und nichts würde sich an der Kennenlern-Front tun. Ich war einfach viel zu schüchtern. Lieber ließ ich mich bequatschen als selbst anzuquatschen.  
  
Zwei Tage gingen so ins Land. _Er_ trug noch immer diesen unübersehbar roten Strickpullover und die, wie ich mittlerweile festgestellt hatte, gut sitzende Jeans, und ich stand wieder in der hintersten Ecke, an einem der Kaffeetische, beobachtete ihn und traute mich nicht.  
  
„Es kann ja wohl nicht so stark sein, dieses Gefühl“, sagte ich mir, „wenn du nichts unternimmst, blöde Kuh!“  
  
Aber da irrte ich mich gewaltig, denn meine Träume flüsterten mir anderes zu. Und das nicht etwa nur in der Nacht … Nein! Kaum saß ich nach einer Kaffeepause am anderen Tag wieder an meinem Platz und befingerte meine Mitschriften, die, obwohl ich von meiner Chefin den Auftrag erhalten hatte, ihr ein Protokoll zu jedem(!) Vortrag zu schreiben, äußert mager ausfielen …, kaum wusste ich _ihn_ wieder hinter mir, kaum wurde das Licht gedimmt, um dem neuen Vortragenden die Möglichkeit zu geben, seine Powerpoint im angenehmen Halbdunkel zu präsentieren, da …  
  
_… da spürte ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehte mich um, fand seinen Blick. Und er, er strich mir mit dem Finger über die Wange …_  
  
_„Na?“_  
  
Um seinen Mund zuckte es.  
  
_… und dann waren wir auch schon in meinem Zimmer und natürlich war für uns das Bett das größte Möbel im Raum. Er hinter mir kniend, mich umarmend, streichelnd, mir Dinge ins Ohr flüsternd. Und wenn ich mich zu ihm umwandte, berührten sich unsere Lippen nur einen Wimpernschlag lang. Und in mir stieg das Verlangen, ihn richtig zu küssen, ihn zu kosten, in Leidenschaft mit ihm zu verschmelzen, doch nein, dieses köstliche Spiel, diese Ahnung dessen, was kommen würde, wollte ich noch nicht aufgeben. Immer und immer wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen ganz leicht und jedes Mal war es mir so, als ginge ein Stromstoß durch meinen ganzen Körper. Dann flüsterte er: „Leg dich hin.“ Und ich tat’s. „Auf den Bauch.“ Und er begann mich zu streicheln, solange, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und mich zu ihm umwandte._

_„Komm“, hauchte ich. Er legte sich neben mich und wir sahen uns einfach nur an …_  
  
_„Du“, flüsterte ich und er lächelte._  
  
_…_  
  
Ja, so gingen meine Gedanken, bereiteten mir Schmetterlinge im Bauch, aber an der Erfüllung dieser Gefühle arbeitete ich nicht. Ich war bisher noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Namen zu erfahren. Und das wäre ganz leicht gewesen, stand er doch auf einem Schildchen, das er, wie jeder Kongressteilnehmer, an der Brust trug. Aber traute ich mich, ihm so lange dahin zu starren, wie ich benötigte, um seinen Namen aus einer Entfernung von mehreren Metern zu entziffern? Selbstverständlich nicht. Und so blieb er vorerst der Unbekannte …  
  
_… mein schöner Unbekannter, der mich in seinen Armen hielt, mir Küsse auf die Wange hauchte und der schließlich mit mir schlief – sacht, zärtlich, ein erstes Kennenlernen, das der kommenden Leidenschaft noch nicht gewachsen war._  
  
Ich saß im Konferenzraum wie ein Klops, konnte mich weder auf die Vorträge konzentrieren, noch tat ich einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der ich mir so viel mehr erhoffte als ein Gespräch bei einem Kaffee in der Pause. Ich verfluchte mich dafür selbst, so tatenlos und schwerfällig zu sein. Doch was nützte es, mir zu sagen, die Natur würde an mir vorbeilaufen und mich nie anschauen. Nie anschauen? _Sein_ Blick ging tatsächlich immer an mir vorbei, obwohl ich mir Mühe gab, immer dann nach hinten zu sehen, wenn er den Kopf hob. Aber so, als hätten wir uns darüber geeinigt, dass er mich ignorierte, streifte er mich noch nicht einmal mit Blicken. Es war zum …  
  
… und dabei hätte vielleicht ein Wort, ja sogar ein Lächeln genügt. Aber nein, wann immer er in den Pausen in meiner Nähe war – und das kam während dieser 4 Tage äußerst selten vor – senkte ich den Blick und wenn ich das nicht _rechtzeitig_ genug fertigbrachte, versteinerte sich zumindest meine Miene. Er bekam von all dem sowieso nichts mit, denn entweder wurde er von einem Kongressteilnehmer angesprochen oder er sah einfach durch mich hindurch. Es war zum Schulterzucken und Abwinken und Heulen. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es mir schon immer so ergangen war. Kaum gefiel mir einer, ging ich in den Standby-Modus über oder scharte stattdessen Männer um mich, die mich nicht interessierten – wie eben diesen überalterten Professor, der mir, einmal ins Reden gekommen, seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählte. Sonst tröstete ich mich über meine Unfähigkeit hinweg. Ich war eben so, musste damit leben, nicht bemerkt zu werden. Für alle reichte es eben nicht … bla bla bla … Aber diesmal nagte es in mir, weil ich spürte, dass mir der Typ wirklich gefiel. Allein schon wie er sich bewegte, so locker, so gewandt und dann wie er sprach, seine Stimme, die mir so rau in den Ohren klang. Ja selbst seine mühsam hervorgebrachte Frage an einen französischen Referenten bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut:  
  
„Djö futrä savoar …“  
  
Aber mehr noch als das, ließ mich die Tatsache wohlig schaudern, dass mich die gleiche Frage wie ihn bewegt hatte und ich drehte mich um und sprach sie im Geiste mit. Auf die Antwort des Vortragenden konnte ich mich allerdings nicht konzentrieren, dafür zwang ich mich endlich dazu, ihm genau auf die Brust zu schauen und endlich herauszufinden, dass sein Vorname mit einem „U“ begann.  
  
_Uwe?_  
  
Als ich mich wieder nach vorn umdrehte, fing ich den grinsenden Blick eines anderen Mannes auf. Verdammt! War ich ertappt und entlarvt worden? … Nur nicht von _meinem_ U., der die Seiten seines Heftes mit solch Akkuratesse umzublättern pflegte, dass ich meinen Blick nicht von seinen schlanken Händen lassen konnte, obwohl ich wusste, dass mich der andere noch immer musterte.  
  
Und weiter gings …  
  
_… wieder trafen wir uns in meinem Hotelzimmer. Wir fassten uns bei den Händen, setzten uns aufs Bett. Und dann begann er mich zu küssen, ganz einfach so. Leicht, fast fragend, obwohl wir das Lager schon einmal miteinander geteilt hatten. Und ich schmiegte mich an ihn, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter._  
  
_„U“, murmelte ich._  
  
_„Saschka …“_  
  
_Unsere Lippen fanden sich und ich schlang meine Arme um seine Hals._  
  
_„Na“, flüsterte er und zog eine Augenbrauche hoch._  
  
_„Bitte.“_  
  
_„Entspann dich.“_  
  
_Ich nickte, ließ mich aufs Bett gleiten, er über mir, sah mir in die Augen._  
  
In der Pause sah ich ihn beim Buchstand. Er unterhielt sich mit dem Verkäufer, wirkte mit dem sehr vertraut, wie er so gestikulierte und lachte.  
  
„Los jetzt!“, mahnte ich mich selbst, „wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? So eine Chance erhältst du nie wieder!“  
  
Unter starkem Herzklopfen machte ich mich auf, den Raum zu durchqueren, mein Ziel vor Augen. Und ich hatte sogar einen Plan: ich würde so tun, als besähe ich mir die Bücher, von denen ich noch nicht einmal die Titel mitbekam, und tastete mich langsam vor, bis …bis ich tatsächlich neben ihm stand und er, mich bemerkend, auswich, ohne sich in seinem Gespräch stören zu lassen. Ich sah, wie er sein Gegenüber anlachte. Sah auch seine Grübchen um den Mund und seine großen weißen Zähne.  
  
„Ja, ich gehe noch immer wandern“, hörte ich ihn sagen, „und ich nehme mir dazu immer Energie-Riegel mit …“  
  
„Ich auch“, hörte ich den anderen erwidern. Und wieder lachten beide Männer einander an.  
  
Und ich, ich wusste, dass ich hier, zwischen diesen beiden, nicht ewig würde stehen können. Ganz unmöglich, so lange für das Durchblättern eines Buches zu benötigen. Auch wenn es doch dick war. Also gab ich mir einen Ruck, legte das Buch zurück und erhaschte im Vorbeigehen tatsächlich einen Blick auf _sein_ Namensschild und bekam so einen Schreck, dass ich seinen Namen kaum erfassen konnte. Da reihte sich Buchstabe an Buchstabe …  
  
U … L  
  
Ich war wie geblendet und musste mich richtiggehend zwingen, in diesem winzigen Moment, da ich an ihm vorbeiging, ein R an das U und das L zu reihen.  
  
ULR …  
  
Vielleicht half mir mein überhitztes Hirn doch dabei, seinen Vornamen schließlich herauszukommen, indem es mir bewies, dass es im Grunde nur einen gebräuchlichen deutschen Männernamen mit dieser Buchstabenkombination am Anfang gab, nämlich ULRICH.  
  
Und jetzt noch schnell den Nachnamen. Los, jetzt! „H E N S“, buchstabierte ich, ehe er sich abrupt umwandte. Doch das, was ich erfahren hatte, genügte, um uns in der nächsten Vortragsstaffel wieder in meinem Bett zu sehen …  
  
_… er über mir, beugte sich hinab, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, die Nasenspitze._  
  
_Und ich umfasste seine Oberarme. Sie waren muskulös, so wie sie einem gut durchtrainierten Sportler entsprachen._  
  
_„Ulrich.“_  
  
_„Saschka.“_  
  
_Er kam mir näher, so nah. Ich spürte ihn, schloss die Augen und dann, dann hörte ich mich einen Laut ausstoßen._  
  
_„Tscht“, machte er, „ganz ruhig, oder willst du die anderen daran teilhaben lassen?“_

 __  
Ich konnte nichts erwidern, sah ihn nur an.  
  
Aus Angst, seinen Namen wieder zu vergessen, notierte ich ihn mir unauffällig auf einem kleinen Zettel in Spiegelschrift, damit es niemand anderes lesen konnte.  
  
ULRICH  HENSEL  
  
Ich war stolz auf mich, aber im nächsten Moment fragte ich mich, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Klar, ich würde daheim nach ihm im Internet forschen, aber dann? Sollte er tatsächlich – wie all die anderen auch – zu einer meiner unerreichbaren Chimären werden? Das war früher ja ganz nett gewesen, aber war ich für solch unerfüllte Träumereien nicht schon etwas zu alt?  
  
In meinem Zimmer betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel, sah die schlanke, kleine Frau, die da in ihrer feinen Kongress-Kluft und der runden Brille auf der Nase vor mir stand. Hässlich war sie nicht, nur zu schüchtern.

 

Ich presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, sah mir tief in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Und dann kam in mir die Frage hoch, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Ihn ansprechen?  
  
„Herr Hensel, könnten Sie mir …“  
  
oder:  
  
„Herr Hensel, ich bin Sascha Lorach …“  
  
oder:  
  
„Was ist eigentlich Ihr Forschungsschwerpunkt?“  
  
Unmöglich! Das würde ich mich nie trauen. Schon genug damit, dass ich die letzten beiden Buchstaben seines Nachnamens herausgefunden hatte. Blut und Wasser hatte ich dabei geschwitzt, als ich mich länger als sonst zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Mindestens 5 Minuten, so schien es mir, hatte ich dafür gebracht. Aber dafür …  
  
_… hatte ich in der übernächsten Staffel wieder neben ihm in meinem Bett gelegen, vollkommen verschwitzt und erschöpft … nur einschlafen wollend, in seinen Armen …_  
  
Wie also würde ich an ihn herankommen können? Wie? Ich zermarterte mir den gesamten dritten Tag das Hirn, folgte ihm immer mit Blicken. Ganz egal, dass der Typ, der mich gestern noch angegrinst hatte, wieder in meiner Nähe saß und mich beobachtete. Egal, egal, egal, ich hatte nichts zu verlieren.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte und mir bewusst wurde, dass der vierte Tag angebrochen war und die Veranstaltung heute um die Mittagszeit enden würde, spürte ich eine leise Verzweiflung in mir. Sollte, ja konnte ich wenigstens einmal über meinen Schatten springen und einen fremden Mann einfach so ansprechen? Die Gelegenheit dazu bot sich sogar, als ich mich in der letzten Kaffeepause zwang, mich hinter ihm in die Schlange zu stellen. So hatte ich ihn in seinem roten Strickpullover und der gutsitzenden Jeans vor mir, konnte ihm auch ganz unauffällig näher kommen, einmal, zweimal tief Luft holen, um seinen herben Duft in mir aufzunehmen. Ganz klar, es war ein ganz besonderes Parfum, das er trug. Und dann überlegte ich, wie einfach es jetzt wäre, so zu tun, als stolperte ich, um ihn dann zu berühren, ganz unverfänglich. Würde er sich umdrehen, könnte ich ein „Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, hervorbringen und ihn ganz zuckersüß anlächeln. Ja, das wäre so einfach, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht könnte. Dass ich errötete, wäre das Geringste … ich würde augenblicklich zu schwitzen beginnen, meine Atmung würde sich beschleunigen und mein Herz zu rasen beginnen, während ich nur Gestammel von mir geben würde: „Ich … ich … ich … ähm …“  
  
Die letzte Staffel brach an und ich, wissend, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, überlegte fieberhaft, was ich unternehmen könnte. Immer wieder drehte ich mich nach ihm um. Er saß so da wie zu Beginn der Konferenz: die langen Beine in den Gang gestreckt, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und auf seine Notizen blickend.  
  
„Bitte“, bat ich ihn im Geiste, „sieh wenigstens einmal auf. Nur einmal, damit sich unsere Blicke kreuzen können. Damit ich … damit du … damit … wir … Ulrich, bitte …“

Nichts!

  
In meinem Träumen aber hatten wir in dieser kurzen Zeit so oft miteinander geschlafen. _Er war des nachts zu meiner Tür geschlichen, hatte kurz geklopft und dann, dann … ach Ulrich … du bist der erste Mann, in dessen Gegenwart ich mich vollkommen habe entspannen können …_  
  
_Nun war diese Zeit vorbei und wir standen uns in meinem Zimmer gegenüber, hielten uns an den Händen, sahen uns an. Dann zog er mich näher zu sich heran, so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf den Wangen spüren konnte._  
  
_„Ich weiß nicht, wovor ich mehr Angst habe: Dich nicht wiederzusehen oder dich wiederzusehen“, flüsterte er und ich nickte._  
  
_„Wir tauschen keine Nummern aus.“_  
  
_„Ja?“_  
  
_„Hat keinen Sinn. Du hast Frau und Kinder …“_  
  
_„Ja, okay, keine Nummern und keine Adressen. Überlassen wirs dem Zufall.“_  
  
Als ich mich nach dem letzten Vortrag erhob, war ich schweißgebadet und mein Herz raste so sehr, dass es mich schmerzte. Ich hatte einen Zettel in der Hand und wusste, dass das die allerletzte Chance war. Egal wie peinlich es werden würde! Schon sah ich mich neben seinem Tisch. Und ich redete mir ein, dass mir alles egal sei: ob es nun andere mitbekämen, egal!  
  
Ich sah zu ihm hinab.  
  
„Herr, Herr .. “  
  
Ich räusperte mich.  
  
„Herr, Herr Hensel.“  
  
Er reagierte nicht und in mir sank schon der Mut, denn noch lauter traute ich mich nicht zu sprechen. Wieder sah ich ihn nur an. Er, an seinen Nachbarn gewandt lachte und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
„Herr … Hensel“, wiederholte ich noch einmal. „Ich wollte …“  
  
Nichts! Keine Reaktion! Doch just in dem Moment, als ich dachte, dass ich gleich unverrichteter Dinge weggehen müsse, um nicht aufzufallen, sah sein Nachbar auf.  
  
„Uli“, sagte er und deutete auf mich. Mein Herz begann neuerlich zu rasen.  
  
Er wandte sich um und ich bemerkte seinen fragenden, von Unkenntnis gezeichneten Blick. Es bestand kein Zweifel: ich war ihm während der gesamten Konferenz überhaupt nicht aufgefallen! Und wieder sank in mir der Mut und am liebsten hätte ich mich davon gemacht. Stattdessen aber gab ich mir einen Ruck und nahm den Zettel, den ich schon so lange in meinen feuchten Händen gehalten hatte.  
  
„Ja?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ich … könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen ...?“  
  
„Natürlich. Was möchten Sie?“  
  
„Ginge es … ich meine …“  
  
Er verstand sofort und deutete in eine der hinteren Ecken des Vortragsraumes.  
  
„Dürfte ich Sie bitten …“  
  
Ich sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen – sie waren so wundervoll braun –, dann drehte ich mich abrupt um, bemüht, mir meine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Meine Knie fühlten sich wie Watte an und ich hatte Angst zu taumeln und zu stolpern. Außerdem war mir leicht schlecht, als ich mich in der Ecke umwandte und ihn vor mir wusste. Lange, das ahnte ich, würde ich es in seiner Nähe nicht aushalten können.  
  
„Also?“, begann er.  
  
„Ich … ich … wollte Ihnen nur diesen Zettel ...“  
  
Als sich unsere Blicke trafen und er die Hand nach diesem kleinen, vollkommen nassen Stück Papier ausstreckte, hätte ich plötzlich heulen können. Heulen, weil ich mich wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen fühlte, das ich ja auch war … Nie lief es bei mir rund. Immer musste etwas dazwischen kommen, was alles verkomplizierte. Rasch wandte ich mich ab und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Ich war fix und fertig! Mit meinen mittlerweile 32 Jahren brachte ich es noch immer nicht fertig, einen Mann vernünftig anzusprechen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu flirten. Ich war ein Tölpel, ein Klops … Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und starrte auf das durchgeschwitzte Papier, das ich noch immer in meinen Händen hielt.  
  
_Hallo, mein Name ist Sascha Lorach. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, Sie  während der Konferenz anzusprechen, aber ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht wieder aus dem Kopf gehen werden. Ich würde Sie gerne wiedersehen._  
  
Darunter hatte ich meine Handy-Nummer geschrieben.  
  
Ich zerknüllte das Papier. Ich war so wütend auf mich, so verdammt wütend. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mir überlegt, was ich auf den Zettel schreiben sollte und dann hatte ich die einmalige Chance gehabt, hatte vor ihm gestanden und war doch wieder ausgerissen. Alles ein großer Mist! Was sollte er jetzt nur von mir denken? Dass er es mit einer Irren zu tun gehabt hatte? Mit einer vollkommen Durchgeknallten?  
  
Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, um meine Sachen zu packen, konnte ich nur noch heulen. Auch diese Chance war vertan. Ich würde diesen Ulrich Hensel nie wieder sehen, geschweige denn ihn kennenlernen. Er würde eine dieser Chimären bleiben, ein Hirnfick. Damit musste ich leben. Klar! Wie immer! Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen, warf sie achtlos in den Koffer, verschloss ihn, schnappte mir meine Jacke und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Ich wusste, dass ich die Zeit hier nie vergessen würde. Niemals. Und das tat mir so weh!  
  
Als ich später die Eingangshalle durchquerte, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wieder unter die Augen zu kommen, bemerkte ich plötzlich, wie sich mir jemand in den Weg stellte. Abrupt blieb ich stehen, sah auf – da war’s der uralte Professor. Der hatte mir in meinem Schmerz gerade noch gefehlt! Aber anstatt sich wieder über seine Kindheit und Jugend auszulassen, packte er mich am Arm.  
  
„Gut, dass ich Sie vor der Abfahrt noch einmal sehe. Sie gestatten doch?“  
  
„Ja, na ja, eigentlich ...“, gab ich wiederwillig von mir, aber er zog mich schon in eine Ecke.  
  
„Mädchen“, sagte er leise, „ich habe überlegt, ob ich mich Ihnen gegenüber so offenbaren darf und ob Sie das, was ich Ihnen jetzt gestehe, nicht als Eingriff in Ihre Intimsphäre betrachten könnten. Wenn, dann zeigen Sie mich gerne an. Aber mir liegt es – und das will ich Ihnen hiermit versichern – ganz und gar fern, Sie verunsichern zu wollen.“  
  
Ich betrachtete ihn und fragte mich, was er da bloß für einen Stuss zusammen reden würde.  
  
„Aber Sie sind mir nach unserem Gespräch am ersten Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.“  
  
„Was?“, rief ich, plötzlich hellwach. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Alte? Er mochte die 90 schon längst überschritten haben.  
  
„Ja“, fuhr er ganz ruhig fort und legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Und deshalb habe ich Sie zu beobachten begonnen.“  
  
„Wie? Sie haben …“  
  
Er nickte ungerührt. „Und wenn ich so offen sein darf: Sie sind mir immer sympathischer geworden! Und deswegen habe ich beschlossen, es zu tun!“  
  
Er beugte sich zu mir hinab. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zurück.  
  
„Na, na, keine Angst. Wie gesagt, ich habe Sie beobachtet. Auch wenn Sie sich Mühe gegeben haben, nicht aufzufallen, folgte ich Ihnen mit meinen Blicken. Und ich gebe Ihnen hier nun eine Telefon-Nummer. Meinen Sie, Sie werden anzurufen?“  
  
„Ist das etwa Ihre? Soll ... soll ich Sie anrufen?“, stieß ich hervor, hielt mir aber sogleich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Quatsch, doch nicht mich!“, rief er und funkelte mich leicht amüsiert an. „Zwar hätte ich nichts dagegen, aber ich bin doch viel zu alt für Sie. Das müssen Sie doch einsehen.“  
  
Ich war vollkommen perplex.  
  
„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an wie ein Student, der keine Ahnung hat!“, blaffte er und grinste.  
  
„Ja …“  
  
„Wessen Nummer ist das dann?“  
  
Er grinste. „Der am anderen Ende ist auch etwas … na ja … schüchtern, so wie Sie. Keine Angst, ich kenne ihn sehr gut, er war mein Doktorand. Trauen Sie sich, versuchen Sie es!“


End file.
